citybuildinggamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jiayuguan
Luoyang |next = Luoyang (Han second) Luoyang }} Jiayuguan is a mission found in . Briefing Goals * Earthen Great Wall must be built * 4 Trading Partners * Yearly Profit of 2000 Summary In this mission, you have been sent to Jiayuguan to construct another section of the Earthen Great Wall to protect the country from invaders and help traders along the Silk Road. The mission goals actually make the mission seem harder than it is. Reaching the trading partners goal is easy enough: simply sending diplomatic requests to Luoyang, Chengdu and Guangzhou will meet it immediately. However, it is well advised to try and open trade with Yin, as they sell you additional food, since hunting is unreliable here due to the location of the water and the antelopes roaming this area. Reaching a profit is a bit trickier in this one, though not as hard. As in Loulan, you can import hefty quantities of Jade from Kashgar and carve it into Carved Jade for export: this should be the main source of income. The briefing also hints towards making Weapons: this should be commenced when possible, though you will need to import Wood from one of the two trading partners who sell this commodity, since you cannot cut the trees for use in the smelters. The hardest part of this mission is not the limited food supply or even reaching the profit goal: the main difficulty is that you need to import a lot of wood from different cities. The monument requires large quantities of wood to be constructed, the Steel Furnaces require wood to turn Iron into Steel and the Tax Offices continue to depend on wood. To prevent problems, set up one trading city (preferably Chengdu) to import wood for use in your Tax Offices and the Steel Furnaces: they will purchase any weapons or salt you may have, negating the lost funds from importing wood. Your new capital city of Luoyang imports similar quantities of wood, but doesn't buy anything different to other cities, so this trade route should be used to import wood for the monument. Finding a good location for the farming will be tricky. Droughts don't make the food situation any easier in this one. Although you can build Elite Housing, there is no use in doing so, since they cannot be evolved above Modest Siheyuan and can't be used to expand a military force: you should only add a single elite housing plot if you plan on summoning Confucius, Sun Tzu or Mencius to the city. Mencius confers the best benefit, as his blessing allows Trading Posts to increase profit and also allows more frequent caravans to be on the map. One final thing: at some point, Kashgar will go through an economic boom. If you are struggling to make any money, import hefty quantities of Silk from various trading partners and mark up the price to Kashgar for a profit. However, it is not completely necessary to barter to win the mission. Once the wall section has been completed, then your time here at Jiayuguan will be complete! 32